Never Alone
by snow whisper
Summary: Jae Kyung is pursuing something so dangerous that it threatens to bring death to anyone involved. Ji Hoo stops at nothing to make sure that Jae Kyung is never alone in her hunt.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

_Clock's ticking..._

With each passing minute, Ha Jae Kyung is closer to finding the truth.

But the organization will stop at nothing to prevent the truth from be exposed.

Even if it means death.

* * *

The unmistaken popping sound sent the woman running. Fortunately, she has been keeping up with her training regime for this.

The sound of footsteps is getting closer. She had to run faster. She could not give up this battle. An excruciating pain shot up from her right leg. She ignored the pain and continued running along the streets of Seoul, into the crowd to reduce the chances of being caught.

The footsteps were fading. She turned back and realized that she won.

_But why is the pain lingering at her leg?_

She looked down and saw dark red stain on the lower right of her white pants. Blood is rapidly soaking up the material. She had to get to a hideout soon.

Once she reached the safe house, she took out her mobile and pressed several numbers. The other party picked up the phone.

"Ji Hoo, this is Jae Kyung. I need your help. Meet me at Bw Hotel Dongdaemun. Bring along some medical supplies with you. Thanks"

Before Ji Hoo can react, the line got cut off.

_What the heck just happened?_

_

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended_

My first attempt in writing this story. I have to apologize for the spelling and grammatical error. Thanks for reading. ^^


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**

* * *

  
**

The bitch deserved to die. An evil smile appeared when the commander thought of her death. It was a huge boost of his ego. That was not the scenario a few weeks back. When the news of JK Group's CEO's wife, Ha-Kim Yong Min, death reached the media, there was widespread media frenzy. That was when he panicked. However, the police ruled out the probability of foul play.

_Foolish cops. If only you know… Her death was slow and painful. _

He did it. He got away with murder.

Curiosity kills the cat. This time round, her curiosity was what got her killed.

_She was too involved in matters regarding the Children Society Foundation. She was digging her own grave when she continued her investigations even after he warned her not to. But he knew it was too late when he saw a list of children's names, written in her handwriting, on his desk._

She knew too much. The Organization had to silence her in the most unnoticeable way. All it takes was several beans from a Caster Oil plant. He lived in the premises of the Ha family and had easy access to her food. Just a few days before; he slipped the grinded bean into her food. The powdered bean and the warm temperature of the food would increase the rate of absorption in her body. He looked at her while she praised the supreme taste of the food.

_Eat while you can… _

A few hours after the consumption of her food, the symptoms began. First, it was abdominal pain, followed by vomiting and diarrhoea. Being the usual loyal companion, he called in the doctor and stayed by her side during the ordeal. Little did she know that the doctor was part of the Organization. All he did was to prescribe her with vitamin C. The stupid bitch did not suspect a thing. She thought that the medicine was going to help her.

She passed away a few days later.

Did she know how tough it was for him to conceal his victory? He had to cry and put up an act for the people attending the funeral when all the while, he was screaming with joy in his heart.

They went to the extent of popping champagne to celebrate their victory. Their secret was safe.

_Or so they thought._

_

* * *

  
_

She had the final laugh.

Ha-Kim Yong Min was not stupid woman by nature. In fact, she knew that death was inevitable when she wrote the list of names and put it on his desk. She was prepared for it.

She could not go to the police as she knew that moles were planted in the investigation department. She had to expose his secrets by showing the people real-time evidence, evidence that her most "loyal" companion is in fact the mastermind of the children smuggling ring in Korea.

She sat at her desk and wrote a long letter with clues to her recipient. Another letter was written to a separate recipient. When everything was finalized, she sealed both up both letters in separate envelopes.

One was sent to a certain lady in New York…

The other was sent to her lawyer…

* * *

'Damn it!' he shouted when he saw the contents of the envelope.

He had just arrived home when he saw an envelope from Kim & Chang Law firm sitting on his desk. He ripped apart the envelope and was shocked to see the contents written.

_Hello_

_Thank you for sending me to an early death. I will never forgive you for what you did. Don't think that my death will prevent the truth from being made known to the public. I am the winner for this game you are playing. I wish to inform you that you and your Organization's secret is no longer safe. Celebrate while you can… _

_It will not be for long._

_Kim Yong Min_

He crushed the letter and threw it onto his desk.

_Calm down and think! Who could she leaked the secret out to?_

The answer is obvious.

_Ha Jae Kyung_

_

* * *

  
_

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended_

I'm still working on my writing skills. Please forgive me for any spelling or grammatical error. I know that the story build up is taking too long and there is not JH x JK interaction yet. I promise to have more interaction between them the next chapter.

Comments will be greatly appreciated. Thanks ^^


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**

* * *

  
**

'_How did she end up in this situation?_' she wondered. She did not want anyone to be involved in this. But right now, she did not have a choice. She needed his help to remove the bullet dodged in her right leg.

Ha Jae Kyung grimaced as she applied pressure on the wound on her right leg.

She could not deny that it was the letter.

_The letter that changed her life._

It led her to this situation. It made her took up physical training and shooting lessons. It made her build up on her survival skills. It made her give up her high end life and sent her flying back to Korea. Most of all, it almost caused her death.

Several weeks after the death of her mother, the letter arrived at her penthouse in New York City.

Till today, she could still remember her mother's final words.

_Dear Jae Kyung_

_My darling daughter, believe me, my death is not an accident like what the report stated. I am murdered by the Organization. The Organization is so powerful that their connections extend to the Police department in Korea. I do not know who to trust anymore. My investigation of the Organization is incomplete. I have yet to determine the mastermind behind the whole set up. _

_You must be curious what the Organization is._

_They are a group of ruthless people, involved in the organ trafficking ring in Korea. NO! Ruthless is a naïve word to describe them. They are the Devil's incarnation. They make their money by removing the living organs of children. Children not strong enough to defend themselves against such cruelty. They did this with the children still awake and screaming. After the organ removal, they let them bleed. There was so much blood…_

_I saw these with my own eyes…_

_With this letter is a list of names of children from the Children's Society Foundation. They had disappeared without a trace. What I saw made me believed that they are dead._

_Do me a favour. Train yourself up, gather conclusive evidence and avenge for my death. Let the public know about them._

_Be careful. I love you._

_PS: Do not trust anyone. Not even your father._

_Your Mother  
Kim Yong Mi_

Jae Kyung was brought back to reality as she felt the pain intensify. Despite the pressure she was applying to the wound, blood was rapidly soaking the newly changed cloth. She felt light headed.

_Now, where the heck is Yoon Ji Hoo?_

_

* * *

  
_

As soon as he received the unexpected call, Ji Hoo rushed out of his office located in the Shin Hwa Hospital. Along his way, he grabbed his medical bag, which consist of medical supplies require for basic surgery. At twenty five year old, he is one of the rising doctors in the region.

He made his way to the car park located outside the building and got into his white Audi R8. He took a deep breath before starting the engine. The car purred to life.

It had always been this way before he drives. The insecurity Ji Hoo felt was so strong that he needed a moment to collect his thoughts. He used to have the phobia of driving after his parents passed away in a fatal car accident when he was young. When he needed someone by his side the most, his then-estranged grandfather abandoned him. There were times he asked God why his parents did not bring him along with them. As a child, Ji Hoo grew up by himself.

_A childhood without love._

Maybe that was why when he grew up, the need to love and be loved by someone became increasingly important. The two women he chose to love did not return his affection. Unrequited love was always the most difficult.

Min Seo Hyun, the first woman he ever loved broke his heart by marrying another man even after he flew to France to get her. _Once bitten twice shy._ He vowed never to fall into the traps of love again.

That was when Guem Jan Di entered his life. She played a major role in his life. She helped him get over his phobia of driving. It was her who made him feel that he had the ability to love and be love again. Ironically, she was also the one who made him doubt his ability of being able to receive love.

_Guem Jan Di_. It had been six years since she stepped into his life. Four years since she officially became Mrs Goo Jun Pyo. The first year of Jan Di and Jun Pyo's wedding was the most difficult. He could not even stand the sight of the loving couple in front of him. The sight of them felt as though a knife was piercing through his heart. Over and over the paroxysms of grief and longing submerged him whenever he thought about Jan Di then.

_Who could he blame?_

It was he who chose to give up on Jan Di. Goo Jun Pyo needed her more than he did.

_Time heals all wounds._

It was true. As time passed by, it did not hurt that much anymore. It came to the point where the romantic love for Jan Di changed into that of brotherly love. He was truly happy for the couple.

Dusk set in when Ji Hoo finally reached the location Jae Kyung provided him with. He switched off his car engine, grabbed his medical supplies and stepped out of his car. In front of him was a run-down building which had been in its better days. The cloudy and moonless night made the surrounding worst.

It did not look like the place he would expect to find JK Group's heiress, Ha Jae Kyung. He did a double check and confirmed that he was at the right location.

He entered the 'hotel' and scanned the environment. There was not a single guest in sight. He walked up to the reception and was greeted by an old woman.

"Hello, may I know which room is Miss Ha residing in?" Ji Hoo asked.

"If you are looking for the young lady with shoulder length hair, she is in the last room at the second level. She is the only guest in this hotel. The stairs is over that way." The old granny replied. She pointed to the stairs at the side and motioned for Ji Hoo to walk up.

Creaking noises were produced as he proceeded to climb each steps. Ji Hoo feared that the wooden stairs would give way and collapsed any time. The wallpaper was peeling off and a foul smell lingered in the air. He made his way to the last room and knocked on the door.

"Jae Kyung ssi, I'm here" Ji Hoo said.

He heard the sounds of stumbling footsteps before the door opened.

"You're finally here…"

Ji Hoo was greeted by an exceptionally pale Jae Kyung.

"You sure know how to take your time" Jae Kyung said.

With that, her knees buckled up on her and she fainted in the arms of a shock and surprised Yoon Ji Hoo.

* * *

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended_

Please forgive me for any spelling or grammatical errors.

Our favourite couple finally met! More to come in the next chapter.

Comments will be greatly appreciated. Thanks ^^


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

An unmistaken metallic, iron-like smell filled Ji Hoo's nose. It took a moment before he realized that a dead weight was sliding down his body. Ji Hoo realized that Jae Kyung had fainted. He tightened his grip on her, lifted Jae Kyung up and carried her in his arms. He felt something wet and sticky on his hands. He fastened his footsteps and laid Jae Kyung down on the bed. He saw a patch dark red stain on his left hand.

The room seemed suffocating all of a sudden. Ji Hoo walked across the room, pulled the curtain apart and opened the window. Fresh air filled the room. He took a deep breath and allowed the fresh air to sink into his body before walking towards the bed.

All it took was a split second and Ji Hoo was transformed into a different person. He focused and concentrated on the task on hand.

He located the wound to be at Jae Kyung's lower right leg. Blood was rapidly flowing out.

_She must have fainted due to the loss of blood. _

He took a gauze bandage and applied direct pressure on the wound to stop the blood from flowing. He examined the wound and was surprised to find a bullet lodged in her leg.

Ji Hoo breathed a sigh of relieve. Fortunately, the bullet did not hit any vital areas. The operation would be simple. Ji Hoo turned towards his medical bag, put on a pair of gloves and prepared the materials required for the minor surgery.

He proceeded to clean the gunshot wound with alcohol and hydrogen peroxide to eliminate the growth of bacteria around the wound. Local anesthesia was performed to minimize the pain Jae Kyung would experience during the surgery. Ji Hoo began making small incisions on each side of the wound to allow greater range of motion. He reached for the flat tip metal tweezers and located the bullet. With a steady hand, he removed the shell from Jae Kyung's leg and dropped it on the metallic tray beside him.

Ji Hoo did not let his guard down even after the removal of the bullet. He knew the importance of proper sealing up of the wound after the surgery. If the wound was not sealed up properly, bacterial infection might occur. He applied some clotting powder and proceeded to take a needle attached to a string. With precise movements, he began the sewing up the gun wound.

* * *

Jae Kyung woke up with a start. She was surprised to find herself in the bed. She felt a persistent prodding on her right leg. She grimaced as she felt an uncomfortable pressure being applied on her wound. She looked up and realized that Ji Hoo bandaging her wound. He was being incredibly gentle too.

"Is it too tight?" Ji Hoo asked, his gaze filled with concern, when he noticed the frown Jae Kyung had on her face.

"No. I just need to get use to the pressure… I think?" Jae Kyung replied, unsure of whether it was the right answer.

Ji Hoo loosened the bandage a little as too large a pressure could have counter effects.

"You're lucky. This is only a minor gunshot. I have removed the bullet and you should be up and ubout in a few days. In the meantime, I will have to monitor your condition for a few days to determine whether there is a possibility of infection." Ji Hoo said, as he turned towards the tray and gave Jae Kyung the extracted bullet.

Jae Kyung took the bullet between her fingers and examined it. Indeed, the unique identification, an eagle shaped, of the Organization was on the bullet.

"0.38 caliber…" Jae Kyung muttered. Ji Hoo gave her a baffled stare.

_How did she know about the precise description of the bullet?_

It was about four years since he last seen Jae Kyung. He could still clearly remember the chain of events which took place that day.

Ha Jae Kyung is the heiress of the famous JK Group in South Korea. An arranged marriage was made four years ago by both her parents and Jun Pyo's mother. She could have been the current Mrs Goo if she had not stopped the marriage in the nick of time. Just when everyone thought it was the end of Jun Pyo and Jan Di's relationship, Ha Jae Kyung put a stop to this sham.

Ji Hoo held his breath in admiring silence when he saw Jae Kyung standing up against her parents and pleading them to break the arranged marriage. He applauded for her within. Somehow, Jae Kyung managed to provide him courage that fateful day.

He remembered that he stood up and objected to the marriage. It took so much courage for him to do that. He knew that once he objected to the marriage, Jan Di would be taken away from him for good.

_But he did it anyway. He did it for love. Like what Jae Kyung did._

Struck by a sudden curiosity, Ji Ho asked, "How did you know about it?"

"I am part of a special task force in the Bureau." Jae Kyung replied.

"Bureau as in FBI?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Yes. I am part of the cyber investigation team of the FBI in the United States. To enter the Bureau, we are required to pass certain tests. Knowledge of different firearms is an essential examination." Jae Kyung answered him. She was still staring intently at the bullet. It seemed as if she was lost in her own thoughts.

_She caught him by surprise once again._ Who could have thought the heiress of one of South Korea's most wealthy family would take on such job? Ji Hoo had to admit.

Jae Kyung is one of a kind. Somehow, she reminds him of both Seo Hyun and Jan Di. An heiress with a mind of her own and courage that never fail to awed him.

"By the way, how long would you suggest for the wound to heal?" Jae Kyung asked.

Ji Hoo's attention was brought back to her injury.

"I would say about a week. I would need to remove your stitches too. Now that you remind me, you should take some pain killers. I only gave you the minimal dose required for local anesthesia. It should wear off soon and the pain will come flooding back. I would suggest that you sleep after taking these pain killers" Ji hoo said. He stood up from his seat, walked over to the fridge to take a bottle of water. He handed to Jae Kyung the glass of water along with some pain killers.

"Do I have to take it? I hate eating medicine and I don't feel tired" Jae Kyung said, as she pouted her lips.

"Well, if you prefer to suffer in pain, I suggest you take it." Ji Hoo answered her.

"Not even some words of sympathy for an injured person." Jae Kyung replied in a grumpy tone. She took the pills, put it in her mouth and swallowed it.

He was smiling as he watched Jae Kyung swallowed the medicine. Who could had thought that Ha Jae Kyung detest taking medicine.

"Yuck! It's so bitter" Jae Kyung complained.

"It it could make things better, I have chocolates here." Ji hoo said.

"Yay!" Jae Kyung replied as she grabbed the chocolates out of Ji Hoo's hands.

"Did I mention, the sweets are for my difficult young patients" Ji Hoo teased Jae Kyung.

" I don't care who they are for. As long as it removes the taste of the medicine, I will take it." Jae Kyung retorted.

* * *

"What happened?" Jae Kyung heard Ji Hoo asking her.

_He just had to remind me for this situation I am in._

The bullet was one of the physical evidence that proved the existence of the Organization. She closed her eyes and contemplated on whether she should tell him about the Organization.

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air. Ji Hoo noticed that Jae Kyung was struggling to provide an answer.

" You could trust me." Ji Hoo said as he held her hands as though to reassure her. He gave her time to recollect her thoughts.

It was as though he could read her thoughts. He seemed to know that she wanted to share her burden with someone else. How Jae Kyung wished that she could do explained to Ji Hoo about this situation that she was caught in. But she knew that she could not. Ji Hoo would be in danger if the Organization found out about her contact with him. She could not implicate him. That was the least she could do to protect Ji hoo from any physical harm.

"The less you know the better. Thank you for your help." Jae Kyung replied.

Her eyelids grew heavy as sleep falls upon the eyes of a woman tired after a long day. Jae Kyung's breath grew deeper. Ji Hoo looked up and realized that she had fallen asleep. The adrenal fatigue had finally caught up with her. Ji Hoo allowed her to get her well-deserved rest.

_What exactly happened to her in these mere four years? Why was she staying in such a rundown place? Why is someone after her life? _

The questions lingered in Ji Hoo's mind. Whatever it was, Ji Hoo was determined to help Jae Kyung out of this situation. That was the last thought before he drifted into sleep, with his hands still tightly intertwined with Jae Kyung's hand.

* * *

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended_

Please forgive me for any spelling or grammatical errors.

Many thanks to Tetsi for your comments. You have no idea how much it motivated me to continue the story. Thanks for your shoutout at Croom ^_^

Comments will be greatly appreciated. Thanks ^^


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Jae Kyung was awakened once during the night by the moonlight pouring through the window.

She did not remember opening the window. That was when she noticed the Ji Hoo's head resting at the side of her right hand. His face was turned towards her. The earlier events came flooding back.

_Fortunately, she had Ji Hoo to help her extract the bullet. She could not risk her life by going to the hospital. If she did, the Organization would notice right away._

She did not know how long she laid there, staring at Ji Hoo. Moonlight cast upon his fair and flawless skin. His eyes were closed and his even breathing indicated that he was asleep. Her gaze traced his face. His chestnut hair was tousled and a lock of that thick hair fell across his face. She caught a glimpse of his sharp nose and chin. Four years ago, Ji Hoo was already a fine looking man. Now, he had become far more than merely fine looking. All of a sudden, he seemed so appealing to her. Her heart took notice and starting pounding in a wild beat. It had been years since she felt this.

_Not since the curly hair, Goo Jun Pyo._

She tried to move away from him and she realized that he was holding her hands. For once, she felt safe in this helluva situation.

* * *

She was a woman on a mission, to destroy all evidence that would threaten the existence of the organization.

Her existence today was due to the opportunities provided by the organization since young. She was abandoned by her parents as a child and grew up in the orphanage. Life was tough there. Fortunately, the Children's Society Foundation was set up. The master took an instant liking to her and decided to take her in under his wings.

The assassin was a bright child. She was a fast learner. Her witty comments often provided laughter to the master. That was why the master decided to adopt her as his god daughter. Since young, she was enjoyed privileges that the other children did not. All the children in the foundation feared her. She had to power to punish all the children in the foundation.

But such power came at a price.

Her childhood was not a good one. She did not get to play outdoors like what the other children did. Instead, she was made to undergo intensive training to be part of the elite team in the Organization.

She was trained for one sole purpose…

_To kill without mercy._

Physically, she was trained in combat fighting and the usage of weapons. The master always told her that emotions could get her killed. Therefore, she was trained to remove the existence of emotions in a life. But she enjoyed the training. She knew that the training would provide her with greater power and status in the Organization.

She rose up the ranks of the Organization and became the master's right hand man. She was so trusted by the master that she was sent to ensure that Ha Jae Kyung did not find out about the organization.

_But she did._

The instruction given was to scare Jae kyung out of her investigation.

A warning was issued to Jae Kyung through a hand delivered letter in New York. But that did not stop Jae Kyung from her investigation. Harsher measures were taken.

She got a bunch of her people to beat up Jae Kyung one night. They tied a badly beaten Jae Kyung and threw her into the sea. She was fortunate that help arrived in time. She survived the first attempt.

_Lucky bitch…_

After the attempted murder, she took a flight back to South Korea. Instructions were given once again to eliminate Jae Kyung. Once again, luck was on her side. She survived the shooting this morning. But she was not going to be so lucky this time round.

The assassin was about to prove her worth to her god father. She would be carrying out the mission herself. She walked over to the entrance and tried to push open the door. But it was locked. She reached up to her hair, removed a special shaped hair clip and proceeded with unpicking the lock.

The lock clicked open in a mere five seconds.

Her soft soled shoe ensured that no sound was produced when she entered the motel. She crept up the stairs, taking extra care to skipped the third step, which would produce a creaking sound when stepped on. She walked towards the last room. In her hands was a huge tank of kerosene. She poured the kerosene outside the room and slowly traced her way down the stairs, towards the lobby and out of the motel, pouring kerosene along the way.

She smiled while she was doing her job. She could not wait to report to her god father about the success of her mission. She took out a lighter, lighted up the piece of cloth that was pre-soaked with kerosene and dropped it on the floor.

The kerosene paved the way. Flame erupted and got out of control. She smirked and stared at her masterpiece.

The motel was on fire and it would take some time for help to come…

* * *

The choking smell of something burning reached her, breaking her chain of thoughts. It was the same smell that woke Ji Hoo from his sleep. Ji Hoo's mind went into alert mode. Smoke was seeping into the room through the gap between the door.

"Shit!" Jae Kyung leapt out of bed, wincing as a sharp shooting pain radiates from her right feet. Ji Hoo grabbed her arms and helped Jae Kyung along the way. Jae Kyung rushed over to the door and pulled it open. The blast of heat and hot flames greeted her.

"It's too dangerous to get out from this way." Ji Hoo said. He reached over and slammed the door against the heat and smoke.

"Shit! I'm not going to get myself fried here." Jae Kyung shouted.

"Calm down. We'll find a way" Ji Hoo reassured. He scanned the surroundings and searched for an alternative.

Jae Kyung limped to the window and scanned the surroundings. Flames were engulfing the lower portion of the building. The heat and smoke were building at a terrifying speed. They could not make it through the front door. She scanned the surroundings and spotted the escape route.

_Whoever did this is doing a good job but not good enough to kill her._

Ji hoo gasped for breath. Thick, black smoke was slowly filling up the room. He needed fresh air.

_Fast._

To his surprise, Jae Kyung grabbed his hands and pulled him over the window. Confusion was written all over his face.

"The only way out is down." Jae Kyung broke the news to him.

"Look at the bag of rubbish below. Aim at the spot and jump. You first" Jae Kyung commanded.

Ji Hoo was shocked. He could not believe that Jae Kyung was shielding him from the flames by allowing him to escape first. Ji hoo shook his head.

Jae Kyung jumped to conclusion that Ji Hoo was afraid when he shook his head.

"You have to jump if you want to live! Don't be scared!" She exclaimed, pushing Ji Hoo towards the window.

"No, that was not what I meant. I'm going to jump. But that is after you. Don't forget that your leg is injured. How are you going to climb up the window?" Without giving Jae kyung a chance to protest, he pushed Jae Kyung onto the ledge.

"Be careful. I'll meet you down there." Jae Kyung replied, a look of worry on her face.

It was a familiar drill. She had tougher 'jumping' training in the Bureau. She leaped off the window and landed with her knees bent right on the heap of rubbish bag, the way she was trained. She was careful not to further injure her leg. She scrambled to her feet and looked up at the second level, just in time to see Ji Hoo jumping off the ledge.

Both of them were still trapped in the backyard. Flames were engulfing the building. Jae Kyung scanned the surroundings and saw the route of escape.

"Over here!"She shouted.

Ji Hoo had not faced such situation before. He was trained to treat people, not trained for combat. All he could do was follow Jae Kyung as she led the way out of danger.

_He had to trust her judgment._

As they were about to reach the exit, towards the main entrance, Jae Kyung froze in her steps.

She shook her head. She tried to convince herself that her eyes were playing tricks on her. But she could not because Ji Hoo saw her too.

_It was Chen._

* * *

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended_

Please forgive me for any spelling or grammatical errors.

--

This is just a very short update of the story, while my 'mood' is here.

I have made two version of posters for this story;

.

.

Many thanks to lonesome dreamer, Gauri92 & Tetsi for your comments.

Tetsi, I'm glad you like the poster which I made for the story. ^_^


End file.
